The Benefits of Misconception
by willowwood
Summary: An FBI fundraiser suddenly gets a lot more interesting for Jack.


**Title:** The Benefits of Misconception.  
**Author:** willowwood  
**Fandom:** _Bones_  
**Character(s)/Pairing:** Angela Montenegro, Jack Hodgins, Jack/Angela  
**Rating:** PG  
**Words:** 611  
**Disclaimer:** Not in this lifetime.  
**Spoilers:** None, set somewhere mid-S1.  
**Authors Notes:** So considering Jack's reaction to a certain Agent Frost during _The Soccer Mom in the Mini-Van_, I have to admit that this is probably the last fic I thought I'd write for the prompt 'Agent'. Nevertheless, who am I to argue with a currently enthusiastic and co-operative muse, and begrudge all you Hodgela shippers some shameless unadulterated fluff? Written for the wonderful Callieach who gave me the prompt 'Agent'.  
**Summary:** An FBI fundraiser suddenly gets a lot more interesting for Jack.

**The Benefits of Misconception  
**

Jack was sitting at the bar, nursing a beer and wondering what the hell he was doing there when a familiar figure suddenly appeared on the stool beside him.

"Pretend to be my boyfriend" Angela whispered, and if the words alone hadn't been enough to startle him, the way she looped her fingers with his left hand, the other coming to rest against his thigh definitely caught his attention.

"What?" he swallowed, the idea that maybe she was drunk, flitting through his mind.

"Pretend to be my boyfriend" she repeated, leaning forward as though to whisper something in his ear, the smile on her lips a complete contrast to the almost pleading tone of her voice.

"Why?" he asked, trying not to furrow his brow in confusion and spoil the façade she was so desperately trying to adopt.

"That Agent behind me, the one in the suit" He leaned closer to the bar in order to glance over her shoulder, as he expected every guy in the immediate vicinity was wearing a suit.

"Ange, we're at a fundraiser for the FBI, it's nothing but suits"

She rolled her eyes "The one with the forest green shirt, and medium brown hair"

Spotting the guy in question, he nodded "What about him?"

"I was kind of dancing with him a few minutes ago and now, he won't stop following me"

Jack couldn't help but smile "Well if you were gyrating with the guy, what else do you expect?" he casually moved his free arm to around her waist, adopting the visage of the overprotective boyfriend.

"I wasn't gyrating. I was just dancing and he came along" the hand that had been holding his, came to rest against his shoulder, her fingers unconsciously teasing the hair at the side of his neck.

"And you don't think he'll find it, just a little bit suspicious that you've suddenly got a boyfriend?"

She shrugged "If he says anything, I'll just tell him I was doing it to make you jealous"

"You've done that before?"

"Once or twice" she grinned.

Waiting until the Agent in question turned away briefly, Jack gave him a quick once over "What's wrong with the guy anyway?" he asked, "I thought some good looking, hot shot FBI agent would be your idea of a dream guy?"

"He's just…creepy" she grimaced not really, answering his question.

"He works for the government. What else would you expect him to be like?"

"Is he still there?" she asked, avoiding his question despite shifting even closer to him.

Downing the rest of his beer Hodgins nodded.

"Ugh! Why isn't he taking the hint?" she sighed.

"Maybe we're just not being convincing enough" Before she could even consider what he was trying to say, or the smirk that pulled at the edge of his mouth, he leant forward and pressed his lips against hers. The hand that was already on her hip tightened slightly, the other, cold from his beer bottle, came up to bury itself beneath the curls at the base of her neck. Instinctively she kissed him back, the shock of both their actions just beginning to register when he pulled away, breaking the kiss as suddenly as it had begun, the smirk having manifested into a grin.

After a moment his eyes flitted over her shoulder, "Well that seems to have done the trick" he informed her amused.

Standing up, he walked in the opposite direction to where her unwanted admirer had been stood, watching them only moments ago. Smirking accomplishedly, leaving Angela to stare after him in confusion – maybe his evening hadn't been so wasted after all.

**The End**


End file.
